Lioness
by Kneinke
Summary: Achilles' sister has accompanied him to his battles since young age. Leaving with him and their cousin Patroclus, to Troy, not for glory but to protect the two men she loves most. Will there be a third man added to that list? {Hector/Oc}
1. Chapter One

_**Lioness**_

 _Kneinke_

 _March 29, 2016_

 _Word count; 1902_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _I do_ _not_ _own 'Troy' or any of the characters. This story is based on the movie as I have not read the Iliad._

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 **Past**

Feminine screams echoed down the hallways of the castle. The people of the kingdom Phthia waited in anticipation for the new addition of the royal family. The women gossiped in each other's company if the child would be a boy or a girl, if they would be just as handsome as the eldest; Achilles. The men wondered if the child would be just as strong as the first, would they to be trained to fight in wars?

Inside the castle walls, the King and his first born stood outside the door his wife lay giving birth to their second child and first sibling. Father and son were both exited, they did not care for the gender as the child would be loved either way.

If it would turn out to be a boy, he would train and eventually hunt and fight with them. Would they be a girl, she would be doted and protected and both doubted they could refuse the girl anything she asked.

Another violent scream bounced through the castle and Achilles could not help but wince at the pain his Mother must have felt. His Mother was a nymph and often made seashell necklaces for him.

The King, Peleus, knew from experience with Thetis, that childbirth could take long hours and took the mothers a lot of effort and pain. So he was relieved when the door opened and a midwife stepped out to retrieve them.

Slowly King and prince walked into the bedroom, what they saw brought smiles to both their faces. Sitting in the middle of bed sat the exhausted Queen, a small, happy grin settled on her beautiful face. Achilles waited at the foot of the bed as Peleus walked to his wife and the new addition of the family.

The smile that covered his aging face was enough for Achilles to inch forward to sneak a look at his new sibling. His Stepmother saw his slow pace and welcomed him with open arms. As he stood next to them he finally got a good look at his _sister_. A soft looking tuft of blonde hair sat atop her head while gorgeous big blue eyes looked up to him with admiration. Hesitantly he reached out, looking up to his parent for permission. Both nodded and watched with proud smiles as their first child, seven summers older then the babe in her arms, gently trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"What will her name be?" The question softly came out of Achilles mouth. Husband and wife looked at each other, before the King placed a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder. With a reassuring smile down at the boy when he looked up, he said. "We thought you should name her, Achilles."

With big eyes he looked between his parents, who nodded in encouragement. He thought for a moment as he turned his eyes down to his little sister's eyes that where identical to his. When the babe lifted her little hand up and placed it on his chin. She kept it there for as long a she could before her arm fell back down. Achilles could see a strong, smart and gentle women growing in her eyes and he smiled as he realised what name would fit her perfectly. "Leandra."

Peleus smiled and stroked the tuft of blonde hair. "Our little lioness."

 **Present**

On the land of Thessaly, two armies stood before each other. One defending their Kingdom, the other waiting to conquer it. The two Kings rode in chariot. Agamemnon, King of Mycenaeans rode with a proud stance to meet his opponent. Triopas, King of Thessaly stood annoyed and slightly afraid in his own chariot. Yesterday had been a blood bath and that was something he did not wish to repeat.

As they meet in the middle of the field, both Kings step down their chariot, there sceptres of command in hand as approach each other. They stare each other down for several seconds before the King of Kings smiles and looks up into the sky. To the crows flying overhead. "It's a good day for the crows."

Triopas looked away in frustration before he tensely replied "I told you yesterday and I'll tell you again today. Remove you army from my land." Agamemnon smiled and threw a quick glance around the valley.

"I like your land. I think we'll stay." He took a glance at the soldiers behind their King, "I like your soldiers, too. They fought bravely yesterday. Not well, but bravely."

King of said soldiers huffed "They won't fight for you."

"That's what the Messenians said," Agamemnon's lip twitched up "And the Arcadians and the Epeians. Now they all fight for me."

Triopas shook his head quickly, "You can't have the whole world, Agamemnon." The King of Kings let out a laugh. "It's too big, even for you."

Agamemnon surveys the army standing in front of his own. "I don't want to watch another massacre." He turns back to their King and looks him up and down. "Let's settle this war in the old manner. Your best fighter against mine."

For the first time since their talk the old King looks slightly hopeful. "And if my man wins?"

Agamemnon gave a small dip of his head. "We'll leave Thessaly for good." His lips twitch. "I'm a generous man. If mine wins, you can keep your throne. But Thessaly falls under my command, to fight with me whenever I call."

Triopas considers his options before agreeing. He turned to his army and shouted. "Boagrius!" He turned back to his opponent a smug look on his face. The men of his army cheers for the campion who pushes them aside to come up in front of the army. He is a giant of a man, scars littered over his body.

His King proudly points over his shoulder with his thumb as he said, "This is my man."

Agamemnon mockingly raises his eyebrows. He kept eye contact with the old King as he yelled for his own champion. "Achilles!"

When his army stays quiet and no Achilles steps forward, Triopas raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Boagrius has this effect on many heroes."

Not wanting to be the source for mockery Agamemnon lowly said "Careful who you insult old King." He only smiled innocently.

A rider comes up to the King of Kings. "My King, Achilles is not with the army." Angered, Agamemnon growled. "Where is he?" The nervous rider replied instantly. "I sent a boy to look for him." Agamemnon gave a nod before another thought crossed his mind. "And that wench of a sister?"

The rider fidgeted nervously, "Not here either, sire." Agamemnon narrowed his eyes nastily. "Tell the boy, I want both of them here." Nodding quickly, the rider raced of. He hoped the boy had not gone yet, defying any King was a death sentence and Agamemnon was the worst.

A young boy rode into the Mycenaean camp. He stopped his horse in front of one of the tents, a big, black horse stood next to it. He slid of his own horse and hesitantly pushed the leather tent flaps aside.

Halfway inside the tent he pauses at the sight of three naked people lying on the cot. Slowly, he walks over to the cot, careful of the things scattered around.

Bending down, the boy reaches out to shake the great warrior awake. Before he can fully touch him, Achilles arm shoots out and grabs the front of the boys worn chiton.

"I was having a good dream." He lets the boy go and turns his head away. Carefully watching the warlord, the boy spoke. "King Agamemnon sent me. He needs to-" Achilles cuts him of, clearly enjoying himself with the two women next to him. "I will speak to your king in the morning."

Hesitant, the boy tried again, "But, my lord, it _is_ morning. They are waiting for you and your sister." Achilles lifted his head up and lets out a sigh. Rudely shoving one of the woman of him, he got up and started putting on his armor. "Have you talked to my sister yet?"

The boy quickly shook his head. "No, my lord, the officer that send me did not tell me where I could find her." Achilles said nothing, pushing his helmet into the boys arms.

Walking outside to his horse, he said his shield and spear on the ground for the boy to hold. Once he held it, Achilles commanded him to wait there for him.

He walked to a tent across from his own. Pushing the flaps of the tent out of the way, he chuckled at the sight of his sister splayed out in one of his tunics. He stepped forward, letting the leather slide back into place as he nudged the sleeping blonde with his foot.

A groan flew out of her mouth as she rolled over and away from the disturbance. Shaking his head in amusement, he crouched down and grabbed Leandra's shoulder. Lazily she swatted at it, "Leave me be."

Getting slightly annoyed at his sisters antics, he gave her a hard enough shove to roll her of her cot and into the sand floor.

"Hey!" Leandra sputtered sitting up, her eyes still glazed over as she tried glaring at her brother. A cocky grin spread over Achilles' face as she tried to intimidate him. It was an impossible task with bleary eyes and a tunic that was clearly too big for her. "Get up, Agamemnon send for us."

Leandra rolled her eyes, "And? The man can wait until morn." Achilles held out his hand for her, "It is morning, Leandra." Sighing she clasped her hand with his. "Get dressed and meet me outside."

"Are the stories about you true?" The boy asked when Achilles returned and climbed onto his horse. "They say your mother is an immortal goddess." He held his hand out for his helmet, which the boy gave. "They say you can't be killed."

Placing his helmet on his head, he glanced at his sisters tent. "I would not be bothering with the shield then would I?" Achilles held out his hand out for his shield and spear, "The Thessalonian you are fighting," The boy picked them up and gave it to him. "He is the biggest man I have ever seen. I would not want to fight him." Achilles looked down to the boy, "That is why no one will remember your name."

A hand on his shoulder made the boy glance up in shock, only to see a beautiful face smiling down at him. "Do not listen to him, boy, he's just a cocky bastard." The boy was shaken out of his daze when the blonde let out a yelp of pain. He glanced between the two to notice Achilles smirking down to the blonde and her rubbing the back of her head.

She glared up at her brother but accepted his hand to help her onto the horse behind him. A pinch in the arm and one last smile down at the boy the two blonde siblings left nothing but dust in their wake.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Lioness**_

 _Kneinke_

 _March 30, 2016_

 _Word count; 1978_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do_ _not_ _own 'Troy' or any of the characters. This story is based on the movie as I have not read the Iliad._

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 **Past**

A small, hesitant knock on his door stirred a twelve summers old Achilles from his rest. He grumbled as he stood up to open his door. Once he opened his door he immediately noticed the small, five summers old, blonde princess tearfully staring up at him.

His face softened and he opened his arms for the little girl. Leandra jumped in his arms and could no longer hold in her tears. Rubbing her back, Achilles closed the door with his foot.

Pulling back the furs on his bed, he crawled under them with his still crying sister in his arm. Achilles stared up to the ceiling of his room, continually rubbing her back.

"Another nightmare?" It was said in a soft whisper so not to scare the girl anymore. A quick nod was used as answer and he sighed. Leandra had been having nightmare almost every night for the past week. Ever since he and her Father left hunting and he came back injured. It had not been anything bad, the wound had already scarred over, but she would have none of it.

Now she had to be with him so she could see for herself that he truly was alright. His hand slid up to the back of her neck and gave it a light squeeze so he could have his attention. Once big, blue, watery eyes stared up into his own eyes, he smiled down at her. "You know, my little lioness, that me and Father are going hunting again soon and that I will not be here then."

She tried to duck her head back into his chest, but his hand on her neck held her gaze steady. "That does not mean that I will not come back." Now that Leandra knew that she could not look away from her big brother, she hugged him tighter.

His thumb caressed her neck, his gentle smile never faltering. "Tomorrow, I will give you a gift to remember me by if you have a bad dream when I'm not here." She nodded, her tears drying up and a happy glint shone in her eyes.'

Achilles let go of her neck and slid his hand up into her hair as she laid her head back down on his chest. "Goodnight, brother." Her soft voice was slightly hoarse from crying. He placed a soft kiss on her head. "Sleep well, sister."

The next morning the royal siblings awoke by the rays of sunshine hitting their faces. Achilles glanced down to Leandra to see that she had decided in her sleep to fully lay on him. Her front on his, one leg on each side of his waist and little hand flat on his chest as her blonde hair was in disarray.

Gently rolling her of him, Achilles looked at what she was wearing. It had been one of his old night shirts that he decided were to uncomfortable to were in bed, so now he slept in only his perizoma. He knew that the shirt would fall over her hands and trail the ground after her little feet. Leaving his sister in bed, he padded into his bathing room.

Once Achilles walked back into his bedroom he saw Leandra rubbing at her sleepy eyes. When she heard his chuckle she looked up at him with big eyes. "Did you rest will, sister?" She nodded slowly, still drowsy from sleep and pushed the blankets from her lap. Leandra slid out of bed and as her brother had predicted, his old shirt fell over her hands and feet.

Picking the tired girl up when he reached her, Achilles placed her on his hip and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready for your gift, little lioness?" That seemed to wake her up and an happy glint filled her blue eyes.

She bounced up and down in his arms as she nodded in excitement. He chuckled as he placed her back unto the bed before walking to his desk. Achilles opened a drawer and picked up a beautiful gold necklace. A pendant with a lion head with two white seashells on either side of it hung on the chain.

"Close your eyes, Leandra." With the necklace still hidden Achilles walked back to his sister. "Keep them close." He warned her as he placed the necklace around her neck.

When he had fastened the necklace he sat beside her. "You can open them." Immediately the blues flew open and looked down at the new jewellery. Her hand came up to touch the gold pendant as a smile grew on her face. With an high pitched squeal she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you, thank you! It is wonderful, Achilles." He squeezed her back in a hug while his chest rumbled with laughter.

"I am glad you like it, my sweet sister." Her giggles rang in the air and she hugged him even tighter. "I will cherish this for as long as I live."

 **Present**

The army of King Agamemnon parted as the siblings rode past. The soldiers cheered their names and their spears clang with their shields.

As they reach the front lines, Achilles stared at the big, burly man at the other and of the battlefield. Leandra peered around her brother to see what he was looking at and let out a huff. The men clearly was just another dumb brute.

Both Phthians slid of the horse. Achilles walked forward not once looking at the Agamemnon and Nestor while Leandra waited beside the horse. "Perhaps we should have our war tomorrow, when you are better rested." Agamemnon mocked. "I should have you whipped for your impudence!"

Achilles, obviously annoyed, glanced at the King. "Perhaps you should fight him." He turned around and started walking back to his sister.

Nestor walked after him. "Achilles," He stopped Achilles "Achilles. Look at the men's faces. You can save hundreds of them. you can end this war with swing of your sword."

Achilles let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the men and his sister. "Think how many songs they will sing in your honor. Let them go home to their wives."

Convinced, Achilles takes his spear out of his shield and stabs it into the ground. "Imagine a king who fights his own battles. Would that not be a sight."

Offended, Agamemnon called out to the warlord. "Wait! I changed my mind. I want to see that sister of you fight their champion."

Achilles narrowed his eyes in anger and he glared at him. "If you think that-" He cut himself of when he saw Nestor staring at him. Achilles had always held a small amount of respect for the old man, even if he served Agamemnon.

His nostrils flared angrily, but he nodded when he looked back to his sister. "Very well. Leandra!"

His sister came forward with a slightly confused glint in her eyes that only he noticed. "What is it, brother?" Achilles laid a hand on her shoulder and glanced at the King and his advisor.

"The _king_ wishes for you to fight." She raised an eyebrow at that and leaned in. "The pig has never requested that before," Achilles' lips twitched and he nodded. "True, but he seems annoyed and you have been deprived of a good fight."

Leandra glanced around her brother at the brute, and shook her head. "There will be no fun, that man will be dead before he can even reach for his sword." This time he truly did grin and gave her a soft push their horse where her helmet and shield where.

Walking back to Achilles, she placed her helmet on and unsheathed her sword. Boagrius, on the other side of the field let out a loud laugh at the blonde woman, as did the rest of the army of Thessaly.

Leandra let out an annoyed sigh and began jogging toward the giant brute. He turned and let out an yell that said that he thought he already won. He turned back around and was startled to see the girl running at him.

He picked on of his spears and hurled it at her. Holding up her shield, the spear embedded itself inches from her head. Casting the now useless shield aside, she picked up her speed.

Surprised, Boagrius launched another spear. The blonde easily ducked out of its way and ran even faster. The brute unsheathed his own large sword and pulled it over his shoulder, preparing for a swing.

Not losing any speed, Leandra jumps and thrusts her sword into the vulnerable flesh where his thick neck and shoulder meet. Instantly his sword goes slack and staggers forward before he falls flat on his face.

Agamemnon and Nestor exchange glances as his army cheers at their victory. Leandra slows down immediately, slightly disappointed that it went so easily and calls out to the Thessaly army.

"Is there no one else?" She glances at the faces of the scared soldiers and silence answered her. "Is there no one else that will fight me?" King Triopas walked up to her with a shocked look on his face.

"Who are you, girl?" Leandra glanced at him before she looked back at the army in hopes for another fight. "Leandra, daughter of Peleus. Sister of Achilles."

The old King nodded once. "Leandra. I will remember that name and that of your brother if he's half as good as you." Snorting unladylike, she nodded. "Better."

Triopas, slightly surprised at her answer let it go and accepted his defeat. "The ruler of Thessaly carries this sceptre." He held it out to Leandra. "Give it to your King."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, the same way as her brother and turned away from the King. "I only have one King and Agamemnon is not him." Shocked, he looked after her as she walked back to her brother.

Outstretching his arms, Achilles embraced his sister in a quick hug. "You did good, as usual." Leandra smiled at the praise and glanced at the King of Kings as he stared at her with a keen hatred.

Achilles saw did too, and brought his sister closer to his side and let the both of them back to their horse, his glare never leaving Agamemnon's stare.

Climbing on the horse, Achilles stretched out his hand to his sister. She grabbed it and he helped to haul her on the horse. Without another glance back, the rode through the soldiers.

Leandra leaned her head on his back, "You owe me a new shield." He huffed out an laugh thinking back to the shield that now lay abandoned on the field between the armies. "I personally make you one when we get back home."

That made her perk back up, much to his enjoyment. "Are we done, Achilles? No more wars for a while?" He nodded and he could imagine the smile that graced her lips.

The siblings broke out of the stream of soldiers and made their way back to the camp. "Do you think Patroclus kept his promise to train?" Achilles let out a affectionate laugh at the thought of his cousin training. "We will have to see when we return, no?"

Leandra sighed but nodded. "I miss him and Mother and Phthia in general." Achilles nodded and let loose of the reins with one hand to grab his sisters that encircled is waist. "I do too, but we will be there soon."

He sped the horse into a gallop to speed up the progress of going home for, he too, could not wait to see the beauty of his home.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Lioness**_

 _Kneinke_

 _April 2, 2016_

 _Word count; 3057_

 _ **Chapter Three:**_

 **Past**

Leandra was not a spoiled child, even if she could get anything she wanted if she but asked, she did not ask often. Leandra however, as any young girl of only eight summers, did want something. So this time, at dinner with her family, she asked.

It had been the usual day, schoolings, studies and other duties she must learn as princess. This continuous life was what had made her decision so easy.

Gathering up all the courage to ask the one thing she truly wanted, Leandra let out a heavy, unladylike, sigh and turned to her Father.

"Father?"

King Peleus looked away from his food and turn to his youngest. "What is it, my dear?" Another sigh was released and she sat up slightly straighter.

"I wish to learn how to fight." The silence that followed her voice was broken by her Mothers utensils clattering on the table.

"Absolutely not. You are a princess, Leandra. Fighting is dangerous and not an activity for women." A groan slipped from Leandra's lips, she knew she should not have asked with her Mother in the room. "But Mother…"

Quickly she was cut off by her Father. "No, Leandra, your Mother is right. Fighting is not something for little girls or women in general." Leandra looked at her Father in shock, surely he would have understood. The small eight summers old girl started to get angry and was ready to start an tantrum.

"But Father, Mother, that is not fair! I-" Again she could not finish what she wished to say, this time stopped by her Fathers hand, which clearly said that the conversation was over.

With a loud and extremely frustrated groan, Leandra dashed out of the dining hall with all the dramatics of a child. Inside, Thetis stood up to call out for her daughter, but was stopped when her son spoke up for the first time since the discussion had started.

"It would be wise to leave her be for now, Mother." Achilles had stopped eating to watch his family but looked as calm and collected as always. "She can't just run away, Leandra has to understand not everything is a game." Obviously his Mother was not calm like him.

"And Leandra knows that fighting and wars are not games." He could see the underlining of the Queens words. "She had confided me with her troubles mere days ago and I had told her she would turn out to be a great warrior."

Peleus looked at Achilles in shock. "Son,-" His son held up his own hand and politely asked to continue. After the King and Queen agreed to hear him out, he started again.

"Leandra, our little lioness. That is what I named her when I looked into her blue eyes. In those eyes I saw strength and wit like no other and I knew that the lioness would want to protect her family with everything in her." His parents looked almost ashamed that they did not see the same as their son. "She has never asked for anything before, grant her this wish and she will be happy with you for a long time."

Thetis looked uncertainly to her husband to see a thoughtful look cross his face. As the remaining family stared at Peleus he gave a small nod. "Very well, let our lioness protect her family in her own way. Of course she will continue her lessons but every other day she will train with us."

While Thetis still looked uncertain, Achilles' face lightened up in delight that his sister would be able to train and fight with him. With a nod, he asked to be excused and left to tell his sister the good news.

Leandra, no matter how angry so got, felt bad for how she had reacted. For her parents to refuse her request was understandable, but she had never asked for anything and could not comprehend it in her young mind. Why when she finally wanted something, truly wanted it, could she not have it.

Maybe she had upset and angered them when she desired to fight, or had she offended them as her King and Queen when she did not wish to do her duties as a and enforce allies for Phthia.

The thought of marrying strengthened her will to train for battles. She was not a simple minded princess that would just sit inside, care for children and never let the sun tan her skin.

And so when her door finally opened and who she thought would be her parents stepped in, Leandra was ready to convince them until they gave in. The blonde girl sat up in her bed, only to come face to face with her beloved brother.

She tried to turn away to lay back on her bed, sad that her parents had not sought her out and instead sent her brother. Her actions were not successful, as Achilles grabbed her by the shoulders and made his sister look at him, all the while the smile grew bigger on his face.

Leandra stopped her struggles when she saw how happy he was and immediately sat up straighter. What could have happened in such a short time that made her brother so joyous.

He drew her in a hug, which she responded to in reflex. "I got them to reconsider, sister. They gave in, my precious lioness." Leandra drew back with a loud gasp, could it be? Would the King and Queen of Phthia truly let their only princess fight? But no matter how uncertain she was, her Achilles would never, ever, lie to her over such dire situations. And so she jumped on him again with a hug, kissing his cheeks in delight.

The next day, the royal family was ready for the youngest to be turned into a real warrior and protector. A true lioness.

 **Present**

Finally the days seemed to be peaceful. The people of Phthia were glad that their prince and princess where back. Almost every day they could hear the joyful laughter as they trained and played with their cousin Patroclus at the ruins.

Often, the royal siblings where seen by the sea at the evenings strolling in the water. At times the Queen would join but those days were few and far in between.

It also had not lasted long before the word of Helen's betrayal. The Queen of Sparta, wife to the King, Menelaus, had left with a prince of Troy. How they could forsake so many lives was a mystery, for all of Phthia knew that Menelaus was a prideful man and would not let anything left of Troy or the new couple. And he would not come alone.

The royals of Phthia knew that Menelaus, with all his hurt pride and honor, would go to his brother, Agamemnon, and ask for help. He of course had never cared for his brother's wife or the young, foolish prince. But this was an opportunity to _finally_ attack Troy and take the great city for himself.

And as the rest of the kingdoms of Greece pledged their loyalty to protect Helen and for fear of Agamemnon's wrath they would be forced to help them destroy Troy.

It had taken a while for anyone to come and tell them they would have to fight in the war against Troy. Leandra and Achilles knew how much Agamemnon truly hated them – feelings that were returned whole heartedly – but they also knew that the King of Kings could not win the war without them.

Leandra had however hoped that the arrogance of the King would stop him from sending anyone at all. Her prayers where denied.

Phthia had been blessed with another sunny day by Apollo and the family had taken advantage of it. Again they were up in the ruins, sparring playfully. Achilles called out tips to Patroclus and even to Leandra when he notice a slip up. It was often received with a hard look before she would try and whack him somewhere – preferably on the head.

The three of them ran around the ruins for a while and Achilles started to get too cocky for Leandra's taste.

He had almost struck Patroclus again with his wooden sword, who had blocked it with his own. Leandra stood of to the side observing their tactics and techniques. "Never hesitate."

When Patroclus almost hit a wall, he kicked himself of it. A trick his youngest cousin had learned him. Achilles attacked form above this time to surprise the boy. He pressured the sword of Patroclus up with his own and struck the boy in his abdomen.

He quickly recovered and went after Achilles. Only to be forced on the ground with his cousin's sword aimed at his head. He stood up and ran lightly away from Achilles, his training sword twirling around him.

"Fancy swordplay." Patroclus turned hastily had the female voice that seemed next to his ear. His other cousin stood in front of him and he was fast to attack her as well. When he forced Leandra back, he started getting slightly arrogant. "Nervous?"

She ducked under his sword and grabbed his arm. Leandra pushed him against a stone pillar and placed her wooden sword against his neck. "Petrified."

The women was quick to turn her head away from his stab and bend away from another swing of his sword. Just as she was about to swing back, Achilles came up behind her placed the tip of her sword on her lower back.

Switching sword hands, she batted the wood away from her and turned to face them both. "You said to never change sword hands!" Patroclus spoke as he and Achilles fought against the blonde women. "Yes, and I thought I taught you to never fight two against one."

Achilles noticed the distraction of his cousin and kicked the sword out of his hands. He saw Leandra looking and took the opportunity to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

The men laughed at her giggling protest before he slowly set her down, aware of how fast she could be nauseous. While his sister leaned on Patroclus to stop the world from spinning around her, he walked to one of the spears lying around and kicked it up with is foot and threw it in one fluent motion.

The spear landed in a tree, not a feet away from a group on horse coming their way. The leader of the party slid of his horse, walked towards the spear with a grin on his face and pulled it out.

Odysseus, King of Ithaca, walked up to the three royals. "Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend." He said throwing the spear back to Achilles, who caught it and threw it to the side.

Odysseus walked towards them while Achilles grabbed Patroclus by the wrist. He pulled him forward and place the wooden training sword on the middle of his back.

"Patroclus, our cousin." He presented before taking the sword away. "Odysseus, King of Ithaca." Odysseus observed the young man. "Patroclus." He tested the name before he seemed to realize who the boy was. "I knew your parents well. I miss them." Patroclus looked down, sad at the thought of his parents. Leandra walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew how upset he got when the sore subject of his family was brought up.

Odysseus smiled at the woman and brought her in for a hug. "Leandra, you grow more beautiful every time I see you." Leandra let out a gentle laugh. The King of Ithaca, Achilles and her were good friends and was basically the only King that the siblings could ever respect. "Flattery will not get you anywhere with me, Odysseus."

He let go of her and looked at Achilles, his attention once again back to their cousin. "Now you have these two watching over you, eh? Learning from Achilles and Leandra themselves." Leandra nudged Patroclus with her shoulder, making the boy grin in light amusement. "Kings would kill for the honor."

Achilles noticed the complimenting words, and looked at him unamused. He could spot the sweet talk from miles away. "Are you here at Agamemnon's bidding?"

Odysseus' smile fell and he stroked a hand over his beard. He took a step closer to Achilles and Leandra copied his actions. "We need to talk." They slowly walked away, leaving Patroclus slightly behind.

"I will not fight for him." Achilles was first to say. He did not want to leave his home behind once more just to fight for a King that only wanted power. "I am not asking you to fight for him. I am asking you to fight for Greece."

Leandra scoffed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Have the Greeks tired of fighting each other?" Odysseus agreed with a huff and a small grin. "For now."

"For the Greeks!" Achilles was quick to counter Patroclus attacks and Leandra slid beside Odysseus to watch them fight. "The Trojans have never harmed us." The King of Ithaca realised that convincing them could be harder than he had thought. "They insulted Greece."

Leandra whirled on him in anger. "They insulted a man who could not hold on to his harlot of a wife. How is that our business?" Achilles, who saw the anger in his sister, disarmed Patroclus in a single move and placed a gentle hand on Leandra's shoulder.

Odysseus also saw the rage building up inside those blue eyes. It was clear that the thought of how big the war could get and how many men they could lose, affected her greatly. He tread carefully with his next words. "Your business is war, my friends."

The endearment calmed her slightly and she looked away. "Is it? Are we the whores of the battlefield?" Achilles threw the sword back to his cousin, letting go of the shoulder of his sister in progress. She stepped to Patroclus as well. "The man has no honor. I will not be remembered as a tyrant's mercenary."

Leandra let out a sigh, Achilles, no matter what she tried to tell him, would always desire to be remembered for thousands of years after his death. Many times she had tried to talk her brother out of going to battles when she was younger and was not yet allowed to follow him. While not all were for honor and remembrance, most were.

"Let Achilles fight for honor, let Agamemnon fight for power and let the gods decide which man to glorify." Patroclus saw the disappointment in his female cousin and tried to attack her to cheer her back up with some fighting. But Leandra was not in the mood and stepped to the side of his sword, letting him stumble to his other cousin.

Odysseus flinched away from the swinging swords with a grin. He turned to Leandra, speaking hard enough to let Achilles hear what he was saying. "Forget Agamemnon." He knew exactly that only family would convince her to fight. "Fight for me. My wife will feel much better if she knows you _both_ would be by my side. I will feel much better." He chuckled.

Leandra stopped the fight with her own training sword, that she had laid on the steps of the stairs, by pointing it at Patroclus. He stepped back and away from the sword with a look to his cousins.

"Is Ajax going to fight in Troy?" He swung his sword at Leandra when she looked even the slightest distracted. "The say he can fell an oak tree with one swing of the axe." Leandra disarmed him and hit him on his behind before letting both of the swords fall to the stone floor.

"Trees do not swing back." Achilles said from where he stood next to Odysseus. The man clearly noticed that both the sibling were done with the conversation as they stared at him in annoyance.

"We are sending the largest fleet that ever sailed." Odysseus walked forward so he looked the both of them in the face. "A thousand ships."

"A thousand ships?" Patroclus asked. "Prince Hector. Is he as good a warrior as they say?" The King of Ithaca could always spot opportunities.

"The best of all the Trojans." He put on a thoughtful face. "Some say he is better than all the Greeks, too." He looked at blue clad man who was sipping some water to see his reaction.

Achilles pulled the can from his lips, some water still in his mouth and smirked at what he was hearing. Leandra could not help the heavy sigh that left her lungs at the challenge Odysseus set.

"Even if your cousins do not come…" Achilles spit out the water left in his mouth and Leandra narrowed her eyes at Odysseus. "I hope you will join us. We could us a strong arm like yours." The King of Ithaca went to pat Patroclus on the arm but Leandra swung a wooden sword, that she had picked up, between them. "Play your tricks on me and my brother, but not my cousin."

Odysseus, happy to have their attention again, gave them a grin. "You have your swords, I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us." Leandra gave a small smile and let her sword down. "We sail for Troy in three days." He started walking away and up the stairs when he turned his head back. "This war will never be forgotten." His eyes flickered between the three blondes. "Nor will the heroes who fight in it."

As Odysseus walked away, Leandra looked at her brother who was clearly thinking over all that was said. Knowing she would follow him anywhere, she and Patroclus left him alone to decide if the glory was worth lives or not.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Rajasvi:**_ Thank you! And if my interest in the story stays (or grows) I will continue.

 _ **Emeliadream:**_ Never, I don't see how I could.

 _ **Arianna Le Fay:**_ Thank you! I agree, Achilles would never have let a man touch her but I, however, am not going to make her all insecure and innocent. She knows what's going on with a brother like Achilles.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Lioness**_

 _Kneinke_

 _Word count; 2571_

 _ **Chapter four:**_

 **Past**

While training was the high of Leandra's day, it left her completely exhausted when that high ended. Not that that stopped her from spending time with her brother.

Leandra always had a hard time refusing Achilles anything, he was her big brother, her hero. And so, when Achilles noticed that she was worn out every time they met up after her training and had asked to accompany her to her lessons, she could not say no.

Not that she wanted too, anyways. Her big brother joining her with training! Nothing could get her mood down. Except her for own brother.

"Use your feet, Leandra." It had started out as simple tips but soon changed to full blown lessons. "Do not loosen your grip, sister." By the gods, Leandra truly could not stand it when her brother taught her. And he had only come because he was concerned for her health! Now she was even more tired and missed quite some meals as she often fell asleep right after her training.

Leandra loved her brother, more than anything else, but Achilles as tutor was the worst possible thing that could have happened to her. Her – former – tutor had given up on training her when almost every lesson was interrupted by the prince.

This had infuriated her to no end. Many could not understand why, for while Achilles was young, he was one of the best fighters in Phthia, if not whole Greece. Their parents had been confused as well, why would the little girl, that clearly adored her brother, get so angry any time he tried to teach her anything.

Everyone was expecting to see the eight summer old child blow up on her brother with all that apparent anger, especially Achilles himself, and where surprised that it had lasted months before it finally happened.

After what seemed to be the hundreds tip, Leandra threw her wooden sword to the ground, an angry squeal almost passing her lips. "Stop!" Her hands flew in her hair and it was clear that she didn't know how to express her rage. Achilles calmly placed is own sword on the ground by his feet and walked to his sister.

He crouched in front of Leandra and carefully untangled her hands from the blonde locks. Rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs, he ducked his head to catch her gaze. "Why are you so angry, little lioness?"

Leandra ignored him and tried to pull away from Achilles, her eyes clenched shut as to not look into his piercing gaze. One of his hands grabbed hers tighter while the other let go. His free hand went to the back of his sisters neck and pulled her to his chest.

The blonde girl struggled but Achilles only held her tighter until she had exhausted herself. He pulled back enough to look into her teary eyes, his hand on her neck rubbing loving circles on her tense muscles.

"Are you going to tell me why your angry now?" Leandra averted her blue eyes and half-heartedly tried to pull away from his grip. Achilles let out a sigh and pulled her back against his chest.

"When I first started training with Father it was infuriating for me as well." Leandra looked up in mild curiosity as her brother began talking. "At first I could not understand why, but as I grew better and Father gave tips less and less, I got it."

Curiosity filled his sister and little arms slid around his waist. "I got angry because I thought I was not good enough, that if Father had to give me pointers at almost everything I did, he would never be proud of me."

The hand on her neck slid to her cheek, gazing down in her eyes. "Not only have you just started to learn how to fight, I could never not be proud of you. Neither could Mother and Father."

Again Leandra teared up, this time out of happiness. Now it made sense why she had been so angry with her brother, angrier then she thought she could ever get at him. But if Achilles had figured it out on his own, she could get over her fear on her own.

She lunged forward, rather expressing herself in actions than with words. She clung to him while he chuckled and stroked her hair.

Detaching himself from his sister, he stepped back and picked up his and Leandra's sword. Achilles held the hilt out to her and she gripped it with determent hands.

"Let us start again. Left foot first, then right hand up…"

 **Present**

Leandra stood at the beach, the salt water lapping at her feet. She knew her brother had talked to their Mother when she and Patroclus watched Odysseus leave. She would follow her brother if he choose to go to Troy, but she prayed again and again to the gods that their trip there would not be a fatal one.

Achilles stood watching his sister from the dry sand. He watched her turn and smile at him. And when he did not immediately smile back, he watched her walk up to him.

His sister noticed that he was thinking and sat down in the sand, facing the calm sea. Slowly, he took a seat next to Leandra but did not look at her. They sat in silence for a while before Achilles spoke.

"I talked to Mother." Leandra nodded, looking at her brother. "She told me what will happen if we sail for Troy." His sister continue to look at him, not speaking a word, which Achilles took as an invitation to go on. "My name will be remembered for thousands of years, but I will never return home."

It was quick, like pulling off an old, bloody bandage and Leandra let out a gasp. He could not be thinking about going now, could he? "Achilles…" He held up a hand, much like their Father used to do, to his sister.

"I know what you are thinking, little lioness, but I have to go." Leandra teared up as it seemed her brother had made up his mind. Suddenly, he looked straight into her eyes. "Will you follow me?" It was selfish of him to ask that of her, but he could not imagine going to war without her by his side.

"Always, Achilles." She nodded but her eyes still held tears. "But there will always be wars, maybe your name will be remembered for thousands of years, but it is not worth your life." Leandra placed a gentle hand on his cheek, a tear slipped down her own.

Achilles nodded and clasped his hand over hers. He was understanding but would not let her change his mind. His sister let out a sad chuckle, he could be so stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Maybe Mother did not see right, you know how those prophets can get." The jest at their Mother got the two to laugh and the air got lighter around them, although the sadness still clung in the back of their minds.

The Queen had never been wrong before, her prophecies were always right, and neither sibling would bet against it. Achilles decided to change the subject.

"Patroclus wishes to go." It was a statement and Leandra nodded with a slight grin. "Yes and although I fear for him, I think it would be wise to let him come." Achilles lips twitched at the corners. "I agree, I will tell him the good news tomorrow."

Leandra leaned into her brothers side, her head on his shoulder. "I will miss the peace and quiet of home." Achilles kissed the top of her head before placing his own head on hers. "Yet, you would never give up the fight." Leandra shook her head, "I think, when there comes a opportunity to leave it all behind and love someone for the rest of my life, I would take it."

Achilles hummed in amusement. With playful anger she jerked her head of his shoulder and threw some sand at him. He received it with a curse directed at her. She scrambled up to run away, only to fall flat on her face in the sand as a hand grabbed her ankle.

Before she could even think of crawling away, she was picked up and thrown over Achilles shoulder. Leandra bounced uncomfortable on his shoulder as she laughed loudly. Her laugh was cut short when she took a mouth full of salt sea water.

Sputtering she broke the surface of the sea. Her brother was laughing at the edge of the water. Glaring at her brother, she slowly stood up. "Oh, Achilles…" She called out sweetly, an innocent expression on her face.

He tried to shoo her away as Leandra walked up to him with open arms. When it became clear that she would not stop, he turned around with a laugh and ran.

The laughs of the royal siblings carried across Phthia and brought warmth to everyone that heard.

Leandra stood at the dock, her cousin beside her. They watched as the Myrmidons prepared the ship, black flags flapping in the air. Patroclus was excited to finally go to war, Leandra was not.

The Trojans had never crossed her or her brother. Of course while this was the case with most wars they fought in, it felt wrong to fight against Troy. Leandra had always admired Troy, the city's high walls, the army and the royal family. She had imagined visiting there at least once in her life, but never did she think that she would go there on a battle ship.

She would follow her family and protect them, but she would not allow any innocent life to perish if she had a change to stop it.

Achilles squeezed her shoulder as he passed by and shouted order to board the ship. Turning to look back, he watch his sister and Mother say goodbye to each other while Patroclus walked by him and onto the ship.

He had already said his goodbyes and was ready to leave. Ready for his name to live on for thousands of years. Ready to die.

Leandra slid past him as well, taking a stand at the helm of the ship. With one last look at his home, he took his place next to his sister. As both watched the sea in front of them, Leandra turned to get one last glance at Phthia.

Achilles placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do not worry, little sister, you will return here." Leandra stiffened slightly at his words, he had said 'you' and not 'we'. Again she shot a silent prayer to the gods that her brother would return home with her.

Despite her thoughts, Leandra lifted her own hand and placed it on his. Smiling up at him for a second, she quickly looked back at the sea, aware of her tearing eyes.

She would do anything if it meant saving him, even if the price to pay would be her own life.

Three days later, Achilles, Leandra, Patroclus and the Myrmidons had met up with the rest of the fleet. And while Patroclus was amazed at the many ships he could see with his eyes, Leandra was disgusted.

It disgusted her to think that hundreds of thousands of men would fall in a war for a woman. Obviously, most knew that Agamemnon could care less for his brother's wife, but Leandra could not imagine how Helen and that prince Paris could condemn so many life, and for their own _love_!

The lioness had heard of the youngest prince of Troy, Paris. From what all the stories had told her, the prince was a lady's man and wondered if the _love_ they held for each other was not just lust.

Leandra could also not wrap her head around the fact that the rest of the royal family had accepted her with open arms. While she had heard of the Kings kindness, but surely he must have known what she would bring. If her brother had brought home some wench, Leandra would have killed her the moment she realised the wench would bring war with her.

And if the stories were correct, prince Hector had been with Paris when he stole the whore. Maybe, Leandra thought, he had not known that she was aboard their ship, but if he had…

Did he not love his city and the people that lived in it? Not his Father, cousin, son? She knew that he must have been saddened after the death of his wife, Andromache, but would that cause such rash actions?

Not that it mattered now anyway, Agamemnon would not return to Greece even if Helen was given back. Had Helen not left his brother, the King of Kings would have found another reason to attack Troy. It may have taken months, years or maybe a decade, but eventually it would have happened.

Her thoughts were broken as her brother and cousin took a place on either side her. She glanced at both of them before returning her gaze back to the sea.

"You are overthinking this, sister, everything will turn out fine." Achilles said, giving her a nudge. Her lips twitched and she slowly shook her head.

"There is no such thing as overthinking, brother, had Odysseus not made that clear when you said that to him once?" Leandra swallowed her words on the topic of 'fine' and instead brought up old times.

Achilles noticed and was about to comment on it, but his cousin spoke first. "What had happened?" Their cousins childlike curiosity seemed to never quell. Leandra let out a laugh and waved in her brothers direction in amusement.

"Our dear Achilles here, thought that he could outwit the King of wit. When it was clear he was losing, he had said something similar of what he said to me to Odysseus. Odysseus challenged him to a few mind games and, well, we quickly found out that Achilles' was not as smart as he liked to make everyone belief." Her sort story was followed by an offended Achilles shoving his sister.

Laughing, she blocked the fists coming at her. Throwing some punches back, the siblings started a playful sparring. Patroclus watched in amazement from the side lines and he was joined by the Myrmidons that were not rowing.

All cheered when Eudorus threw them two wooden swords. As their sparring turned into a full blown sword fight, the armies of the ships sailing close to them started to notice and, too, started cheering.

For now they could have their fun, but in only a few days the war would truly begin.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Emeliadream:**_ Thank you, but Briseis will _not_ be a warrior woman of some sorts, nor will she be kidnapped. Leandra and her are going to be good friends and Achilles' and Briseis' meeting is going to be pretty much the same as in the movie.

 _ **Arianna Le Fay:**_ Thank you again! I'm sorry to say you're going to have to wait for a while longer, ;).

 _ **Rajasvi:**_ Well I hope this chapter answered a bit of your question of Andromache and Hector, and thank you!

 _ **Bretagne:**_ And I will give you more! Thank you for liking this story.


End file.
